I'm Not The Jealous Type
by Dei's Artistic Angel
Summary: Jade and Koby Broke up! When Jade finds out Koby has a new GF , she will do anything to break them up and get him back. Seventh Chapter Finished
1. The Breakup

I'm Not The Jealous Type

Chapter 1:The Breakup

The moon lit up Stileville Park at night. This is where Koby and Jade were walking after coming back from a date. Jade sighed and looked up at the moon.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered in Koby's ear.

Koby was silent.

He took a deep breath.

"Jade...," he said gloomly.

Jade looked up at her boyfriend.

"You are like the coolest girl I know."

He paused and looked down on the ground.

He continued,"Your fun, smart, and very pretty. sigh You are a really good friend. And I think that it would be best if we stay friends."

Jade stood there, shocked. Tears almost falling from her eyes. Koby hugged her close. And she hugged him back.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Koby asked.

Jade shook her head.

"No thanks, Koby. I'll see tomorrow at school."

"Okay. I'm so glad that you didn't get pissed. Bye!"

Jade waved. She frowned a bit, but smirked as an idea cam to her head.  
I'm gonna get Koby back, she thought.

She walked through the darkness of the park, back to her home, and lay quietly in her bed waiting for the next day to come.


	2. I Sense a Hint of Jealousy

Chapter 2: I Sense a Hint of Jealousy

"Oh, my Gawd!!!! Jade!" Cloe yelped as Jade walked up to her and the girls at school.

Cloe gave Jade a hug.

"What?!" Jade snapped.

"We heard about you and Koby. I'm so sorry," Sasha said.

"Yeah, if you need us we're here for you," said Yasmin.

"But how...did you guys...?!?" Jade jabbered.

"We have our ways," Sasha winked.

Jade sighed.

"Well, the cats out of the bag now," Jade groaned.

"It's so good how you're taking this!" Yasmin beamed.

"Yeah! If me and Cameron broke up I would kill myself!" Cloe said.

Jade glared at Cloe. She was a little jealous at her relationship with Cameron. They were picture perfect, no fights or anything. That's how Jade and Koby were...before they broke up.

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Jade seemed a little better. She was talking to her friends, eating, and everything was normal. 

"Hey, Kool Kat!" Sasha greeted.

Jade smiled and waved.

"Hey, Sasha! What are your plans for tonight?" Jade asked eagerly.

"Nothing really. Just chillin'. Why?"

"I'm thinkin of a sleepover!"

"Great idea. Oh, theres Yasmin and Cloe lets tell them."

"What's up, girls?" Yasmin asked cheerfully.

"Jade thought that we should have a sleepover." Sasha replied.

"Stylin'!" Cloe exclaimed. "Uh, whose house are we having it at?"

"Why not mine?" Jade added.

"Yeah this will be great!" Sasha said.

The girls were talking about all the things they were going to do. Mani pedi's, avocado masks, making smoothies, you know those things. Just then one of the girls' friends, Meygan walked up to there table.

"Hey Meygan!" Cloe greeted.

"What's up guys?" Meygan asked.

"Oh, we're planning a sleepover for tonight. Wanna come?" Sasha said.

"No thanks," Meygan giggled. " I wont be going to a sleepover for a while. Grounded!"

"Ouch!" Yasmin said. "Why?"

"Uhh, don't want to get into it right now" Meygan said. "I want to talk to Jade for a minute."

Jade got up and walked over to where Meygan was standing.

"Jade," Meygan began." I know you and Koby broke up I just want you to know that I think he's moved on."

Meygan pointed to the other side of the lunch room where Koby was sitting and talking to about 5 girls. Jade frowned up.

"You okay?" Meygan asked.

"Uh, yup. I'm cool." Jade said gloomly.

Meygan walked back to her table and sat down and ate her lunch. Jade sat down and looked at all the girls that were surrounding Koby. She couldn't believe just after one day of being single Koby was on the dating market again while Jade was still heartbroken and in disbelief.

"Kool Kat?" Yasmin asked.

"Huh?" Jade said.

"Are you jealous that Koby has like 5 new girlfriends?"

"No, no." Jade assured. "I'm not the jealous type"

Yasmin smirked at her friend.

"C'mon! I sense a hint of jealously..."

"Leave it alone, Yasmin! I'm not the jealous type!"

"Okay, okay! Your not I get it!"

Even though Jade kept on saying that she wasn't jealous, deep down she wanted to kill those skanks with Koby.


	3. Tension Between Friends

Later that night at the sleepover... 

"Smoothie time!" Cloe said as she walked into the living room with a tray of smoothies.

"Strawberry for Sasha, Blueberry for Jade, Banana for Yasmin, and Kiwi for me!"

"Oh, yum! I'm parched!" Sasha said grabbing at the smoothie.

She passed Jade and Yasmin their drinks.

"So Jade," Sasha said as she took a sip. " We're gonna help you find a new guy!"

Jade smiled and shook her head. "Uh, no guys. I think I need a little time to recover."

"Yeah Sash." Yasmin said. "It takes time to mend a broken heart. I mean she just lost her boyfriend who's shes been dating for like ever and she just can't jump back on the scene like that!"

"I guess..." Sasha replied. "But did you see those whores? You had to be a little jealous Jade!"

"No, I don't get jealous," Jade said sternly.

"Everyone gets a little jealous, Jade. I mean I get jealous of Cameron when he hangs out with Fianna but they are just friends and I know he won't cheat." Cloe said.

"You always have to make everything about you!" Jade yelled.

Cloe stood there, mouth wide open unable to speak. Water began to fall from Cloe's eyes. She ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Angel!" Yasmin yelled as her and Sasha ran up the stairs after Cloe.

"Sigh, What a crybaby." Jade said to herself.


	4. Kiss and Make Up

"Cloe. Come out!" Sasha said as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"No", Cloe replied.

"C'mon, Angel! She didn't mean it!" Yasmin said.

"Yes, she did. She's right I always have to make everything me. I'll just have to kill myself so there wont be a me!" Cloe sobbed.

"You know she just broke up with Koby and she's a little emotional right now. Don't blame yourself either, you didn't do anything," Sasha explained.

"I'm not going to kill myself. But I'm not coming out until I get an apology!" Cloe said.

Yasmin sighed. "I'll go get her."

A few moments later.

"I'm not apologizing," Jade said.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"She should give me one!" Jade yelled. "I mean, she has to be the center of attention. If the conversation isn't about her, she'll make it about her!"

"I'm sorry," a sad voice whispered from the bathroom.

"Huh?" Jade said.

"I'm sorry," Cloe repeated. "I didn't know how you were feeling. I'm sorry that I try to make everything about me. It's not, this is about you and trying to get over Koby. And I'm sorry for being a lousy friend."

"No, Cloe. I'm sorry. I'm the lousy friend. I should have never yelled at you," Jade said.

Cloe came out of the bathroom, smiling. She ran over to Jade and gave her a hug.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Yasmin said. "Friends again."

Yasmin ran over to Cloe and Jade and gave them a big bear hug. Sasha shrugged her shoulders and decided to join the group.

"Aww, that's sweet," Sasha cooed. "Now that you guys made up. How 'bout them smoothies?"

The girls ran down the stairs and finished drinking their smoothies.

"So, Jade would you like to talk about Koby?" Cloe asked.

"Yes," Jade grinned. "I really liked him. He's so laid-back, sweet, and cute.I don't even know why we broke up."

"Well that's why you have your girlfriends, Jade. Boys come and go but your BFF's are always there," Sasha said.

"Yeah, Kool Kat! You can always count on us to be ther when you need us the most, adn right now I think you need us," said Yasmin.

"I know, guys. I just wonder what Koby is doing now." Jade said.

* * *


	5. Casserole Blues

_**I forgot to write this I don't own Bratz or any of the charcters.**_

_**Here is the fifth chapter of I'm Not The Jealous Type!!!! **_

_**Sorry for the delay guys, I get lazy sometimes.**_

* * *

_  
_

_Meanwhile, Koby and the Bratz Boyz were having there own sleepover at Dylan's house._

"Do it," Dylan said.

"Man, I can't," Cameron replied.

"C'mon dude. We all did it," Koby said.

"Are you chicken?" Eitan taunted.

"No, I am not!" Cam said stubbornly.

"Well, do it," Koby said.

Cameron sighed, closed his eyes, and took a big spoonful of the casserole Dylan's mom made that past Wednesday.

"Gross, dude," Eitan said covering up his eyes.

Cameron felt something rise up his esopaugus and ran to the bathroom.

The other boys fell on the floor laughing.

'That's rich," Dylan said wiping a tear from his eyes.

Eitan got up and sighed, " I guess I better help him."

"Yeah, you go and help him," Koby said in between laughs.

Eitan got a mop out of the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Wow, that was hilarius," Koby laughed.

Dylan laughed again. "Yeah."

Dylan stopped laughing and a frown came upon his face. Koby looked at his friend with concern.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Koby asked.

"Nothing," Dylan said.

"Oh okay."

"Koby?" Dylan said.

"Yeah, dude?" Koby answered.

"Why did you and Jade break up?"

"She's celibate until marriage, you know Catholics, strict. I wanted to wait, really but you know guys have needs."

"Sure."

Dylan knew that guys have needs and he needed Jade like he needed to breathe. Dylan loved Jade for a long time and he hated to see her hurt like that.

Cameron and Eitan came from the bathroom. They both had a sick look on thier face, Eitan's was worse than Cam's.

"You feeling better, dude?" Koby asked Cameron.

Cameron nodded and took his seat. Eitan sat down, but not next to Cameron.

"So, Koby," Eitan began. "Who was that cutie you were talking to the other day?"

"Oh, that's my new GF, Alicia," Koby replied.

"Wait til Jade finds out," Dylan said.

"Yeah, she's gonna be so steamed," Cameron said.

"Jade isn't like the crazy ex-girlfriend type. She'll respect that I moved on." Koby stated.

"I'm not too sure about that, bro." Dylan said.


	6. The Jazz Girl

_It was a Saturday afternoon and the Bratz and the Boyz were at the mall.  
_

'This is what you need, Kool Kat,' Sasha said. 'Some retail therapy.'

'Yeah, I'm sure your gonna feel much better,'Yasmin said.

'This would look cute on you, Jade,' Cloe squealed handing Jade a blue hairclip.

'Thanks, it is cute,' Jade said.

'Man, I'm craving a smoothie!,' Yasmin groaned.

'Me, too,' said Jade. 'Lets go to the smootie bar, my treat.'

'Thanks, Jade,' the girls said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Hey, Eitan,' Yasmin said.

'What's up, ladies? What can I get for you?' he asked.

'Uhhh, I'll take a banana smoothie,' Yasmin said. 'What about you, Sash?'

'I'll get a strawberry smoothie,' Sasha said. 'Angel?'

'Ummm, I'll take a kiwi smoothie,' Cloe said. 'Jade, what do you want?'

'Errr, I want a strawberry banana fruit mix,' Jade ordered.

'You got it,' Eitan said as he walked to the back of the smoothie bar to make the smoothies.

'So what do you guys wanna do today?' Sasha asked.

'Maybe we can catch a flick or something,' suggested Yasmin.

'I just wanna chillax today,' Cloe said.

'Yeah, me, too. Today doesn't feel like a do something day,' Jade laughed.

'Hey, girls,' a familiar voice said from behind the girls.

'Hey, Cam,' Cloe said as she got up and kissed her BF.

'What's up?' Jade said.

"Hey,' Sasha greeted.

Along with Cameron was Dylan, Koby, and a brunette girl.

'Hey there, Jade,' Dylan said.

'Hey, Dyl,' Jade said.

'Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Alicia.' Koby said.

'Hey,' Alicia said.

'Hey,' everyone said, except for Jade.

'You must be, Jade,' Alicia said. 'Your even prettier in life than the photos.'

'Thanks,' Jade replied.

'So when did you and Koby hook up?' Cloe asked.

'Like a week ago,' Alicia stated.

'Oh..'

'Here's your smoothies girls,' Eitan said as he handed them the ice cold drinks.

'Thanks,' they said.

'A week ago?' Sasha said as she glanced over at Jade.

Alicia nodded.

Jade sipped on her smoothie and thought, _Wow, that's before me and Koby even broke up._

'Well, we're gonna go and catch a movie,' Yasmin said.

'Yas, we never decided what we were going to do,' Cloe said.

Yasmin shrugged her shoulders.

'I know where you guys can go. I know this awesome jazz cafe where you can hang,' Alicia suggested.

'Jazz isn't our thing,' Jade said.

'Oh, well if your interested it's right downstairs, can't miss it,' Alicia said.

'We'll check it out later,' Sasha said.

'Okay, well I'm about to go to work, I'll you guys later, and nice meeting you,' the brunette said as the walked off in an instant.


	7. The Plan

** Monday Morning...**

'Sooooo, have you gotten a dress for the dance!?!" Cloe asked, excitedly.

'What dance?' asked Yasmin.

'Next Friday, Stiles High will be hosting to Spring Fling dance,' Yasmin announced.

'Cool! I'll probably get my dress Saturday,' said Sasha.

'I don't know if I'm going,' Jade said glumly.

'Awww, why???' Yasmin asked.

'Well, you know I don't have a date since Koby and Alicia started going together,' Jade said.

'That's okay, Kool Kat,' Cloe said as she patted her friend's back. 'You can find another guy.'

'And even if you don't you can come with your BFF's!' Yasmin added.

'Thanks, guys,' Jade said, smiling slightly.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!**

'Oh, there's the bell,' Sasha said. 'See you guys later.'

'Bye!" the others said.

Jade went along to her first hour class, which was English. English was one of Jade's favorite classes. Mainly because she got A's in it. The teacher, Mrs. Templeton, was also nice.

'Hey, Mrs. T,' Jade greeted.

'Hello, Jade,' Mrs. Templeton said as she checked Jade's name for attendance.

Jade and the other students took a seat and began with their bell work.

'Class,' the teacher began. 'We have a new addition to your homeroom.'

Jade just then noticed the blond boy standing next to Mrs. Templeton. She thought he was cute.

'This is Gabriel McCauley,' Mrs. Templeton announced.

_Gabriel, _Jade thought. _The name of an angel..._

Even though Jade thought the new boy was cute, she found out she still had feelings for Koby deep down inside.

_Gabriel is sooooo hot! But damn, I don't even him. Koby was my boyfriend...and my best friend and that slut took him away from me!!!_

Jade sighed and looked at the report her favorite teacher assigned her. She wasn't interested at the most.

_Make a poster board assignment about your hero. _she thought_. Very easy. _ _My mom is my hero. I'll just ask her a few questions and bada boom I'm done._

Jade sighed at the thought of Koby with another girl. She tried to resist the angry that grew within her but she couldn't.

Jade looked over at the handsome new student. Cute, but not as cute as Koby. _Man, I wish there was a way that I can go back with Koby..._

Suddenly a very devious thought came into Jade's head. She was going to break Koby and Alicia up. If it was the last thing she did._  
_


	8. Hey! Check this out!

**Letter from the Author **

**Hey guys! It's me and I am here with an important announcement! My story 'I'm not the Jealous Type' will be postponed or cancelled because I don't have the time to update or whatever. I'm sorry to all you people who liked it and thank you for your support because if it wasn't for you I would have made this letter earlier. Thanks for keeping me motivated! Okay I'm starting to sound like an actors award speech at the Oscars but again sorry, and for all you who wanted to know how it ended.**

**spoilers**

**If you don't wanna know don't read below**

**spoilers**

**Jade goes out with Dylan**

**end of spoilers**

**Thanks!**


End file.
